


Of Serene Violinists and the TARDIS

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Run Before the Fandom Catches Up! [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually it's a crossover, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Doctor Who is not my best fandom, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, WTF, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the Doctor needs a companion. What if he meets one as immortal as himself... In a different universe? Cliché Harry is Master of Death. Can be seen as slash or friendship/companion; up to reader interpretation this time. An odd little thing that occured as I was going through a Doctor Who meme album on Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Serene Violinists and the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Character deaths in the beginning, also known as a plot device: nothing like good character dying for motivation, right? Oh I'm rambling again. Mostly set in the Harry Potter universe as I haven't watched anything beyond the first (remade) season with Rose and the Ninth Doctor and I haven't seen many episodes. I think I have a hold on the Doctor's wriggly personality... Of course, I also thought that about Sherlock and look where that got me. *scoffs at self because of demanding, deducing Sherlock Muse* A mind-palace full of fics that'll never see the light of day if I can help it. Oh well. Ooo, also my very first Doctor Who fic, so if a Whovian can fill me in on how bad it was, please tell me as honestly as you can; be brutal if you must.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Of course I own the beauty that is the TARDIS and a green-eyed Wizard of particular fame. NO, OF COURSE I DON'T. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be applying to jobs left and right plus writing this mess, now would I?
> 
> WARNING: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE OBVIOUSLY. I've had people complain that my warning isn't clear enough, so that's what the whole thing is about. Follows everything right up until the Epilogue and then rips the Epilogue into teeny-tiny shreds. Briefly mentions character deaths. Craziness due to close proximity with a Timelord known as the Doctor and the phenomenon known as 'Potter luck', making the impossible possible.

Harry stood silently as he watched them lower the caskets of his best friends into the ground. He was not the only one there, but he appeared to be the youngest even though he'd stopped aging around the twenty-five mark. The Weasleys, Lupins and Malfoys in attendance knew that this was hard on him. He'd closed off for a while when Luna had died; her death had done something to his immortal psyche. Of course, being Luna, she (sort of) haunted him into living again if only to escape the still odd ramblings of his other best friend.

After everyone had left the service, Harry conjured his violin, his bow and the case, playing a soft, haunting melody that he'd composed five decades before as it dawned on him how he was not aging. Soft applause made him stiffen as he spun around in outrage. A man stepped out of what appeared to be a blue police box.

"That was fantastic. Who was it for?"

"My friend's funeral. You're awfully calm for someone who just stepped out of a police box." he countered as he packed up his instrument.

"Ah. You don't seem too disturbed by the fact." Harry shrugged, settling on the edge of the cliff as he stared out at the sunset. Memories of watching sunsets over the Black Lake flowed through his mind, each year they got older as he remained the same. "Mind telling me why?"

"Magic." he hummed as Fawkes trilled at him before landing on his shoulder. Contrary to popular belief the phoenix hadn't died when the bond to Dumbledore dissolved; he'd just needed a new bond formed. Harry had found him roosting next to Hedwig only weeks before she'd died. Fawkes had told him that she'd died to protect Harry and had thought of him as her first (and only) Master. He sang softly to Harry, lamenting the passing of his very first friends now gone from the world.

"Magic? Fantastic. I'm the Doctor."

"Harry."

"Just Harry?"

"Mmm-hmm. You sound like you're from the North." Harry stroked his fingers through Fawkes' chest feathers, laughing as his familiar preened his fingers alongside the brilliantly scarlet plumage. Silly, majestic thing was always trying to make him feel better...

"I am."

"But not here." The man's soul felt familiar to him in a way no other's had. "Gallifrey, if I'm not mistaken."

"... How do you know that?" the man's voice is hoarse, full of a pain Harry knows all too well.

"Mind telling me what the box is for and what you are? I might tell you what I am in return; equivalent exchange comes to mind."

"It's the TARDIS and I'm a Timelord." The statement is matter-of-fact and crisp coming from the Doctor.

"Try Master of Death on for size." he snorted as Fawkes trilled at the much older soul to join them. "Fawkes says sit down."

"A bird talking?"

"Familiar bond. Besides, he's older than you or I are combined." Harry waved off the Timelord's words with a hand gesture.

"How can you be sure?"

"Immortal souls have a difference about them. It's the near permanent stain of sadness and pain, I think, laced with temporary happiness that burns bright before fading."

"How old are you?"

"Mmm, I stopped counting after a hundred I think. Wizards live fairly long lives compared to most humans. One hundred and fifty isn't that hard to reach. We're immune to most diseases. The sicknesses we manage to contract are odd and sometimes fatal."

"Why are you telling me this?" the man's sharp blue eyes took in his tired appearance. "You look like you could use a break there, just Harry."

"I could. I should be enjoying life because I am immortal and have all the time in the world..."

"But you aren't around when the Earth blows up." Harry laughed at the Doctor's confusion.

"Perhaps I'll have moved on." he hummed as the final rays of the sun seemed to sink beneath the waves. His eyes glowed a faint emerald as he walked around the TARDIS, silver and green sparks trailing from his fingertips as he brushed her. "Disguised myself as an alien you've yet to meet or I could be the source of your current troubles. I could possibly cure something not meant to be cured. That would be my luck, to be honest with you. I like to call it the Law of Potter Luck aka Impossible Things happen near Harry."

"Why does it have to be near you?"

"I make the impossible possible. See the scar?" The Doctor nodded as he pushed his hair to the side to show a very faint lightning-bolt shaped scar. "I was supposed to die from the curse that inflicted it. I survived said curse a second time and killed the man who killed my family. A phoenix only bonds with older Wizards. Fawkes has been mine for the past 184 years, yet I look twenty-five. I've faced things that should never have to be faced as a child and came out on top. Like I said, Doctor, impossible things happen to me all the time."

"Well then. Would you like come with me then, to travel through space and time?" The Doctor's sudden question makes his Marauder side flare to life as it hasn't in long years. This could be interesting...

"As what?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"My companion. Every Doctor needs a companion and I haven't had one yet."

"You mean this particular incarnation of you, anyway." Harry chuckled dryly as he peered into the TARDIS.

"Precisely."

He thought about for a moment and then asked quietly, "Can I bring things?"

"As much as you like."

"Good." Harry Summoned the Hallows, his survival kit (still good after decades of unuse due to Freshening Charms) and his trunkful of self-updating books. He blamed Hermione for the last and swore he heard her giggle. "All packed." Fawkes settled in on his shoulder, golden eyes closed as they waited.

"Ready to go on an adventure?" The Timelord's piercing blue gaze met with his eldritch jade before breaking away.

"Merlin yes." Harry laughed breathlessly as he was tugged inside of the TARDIS. There was an odd sound on the quiet moors before Harry Potter, Defeater of the Dark Lord and Master of Death disappeared from the Wizarding World.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my mind-palace is officially the strangest place that anybody could possibly go; that's not a challenge to out-weird me, by the way. I've had someone do that before. I don't even know why I'm posting it but I am. I'm sure there are tons of fics just like mine. Just another fic in the pile, if you will.


End file.
